


Like a Girl

by Craig (dokidave)



Category: Bevfolk
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Slurs, idk man, sissification, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/Craig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Danny are room mate in some collage au probably who cares, and Dom finds Danny's girly panties in the laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Girl

“Danny, what is this?”

“What’s what?” Danny asks. He looks up and his heart sinks and goes cold when he sees the panties dangling lightly from Dom’s finger. “...That’s…”

“I found them in the laundry. Do you have a girlfriend? Or just a ditzy one night stand?” Dom asks. He takes the panties in his other hand, holding them up to show them off.

“No, I-- I’m not sure where they came from, maybe…” Danny says. He’s nearly squirming in his seat, his eyes locked on the panties. He’s nervous, how did those get in the laundry??

Dom grins wide. “Maybe they’re yoooours,” he says teasingly, waving them in front of Danny.

Danny feels the colour leave his face. “They’re not mine, that would be stupid. Guys don’t wear shit like that.” He tries to go back to what he was doing, hoping Dom will take the hint and go away.

“It would be hot,” Dom hums. He spreads the garment out on a hand. He eyes them, then looks up at Danny, imaging it.

“It-- what? Don’t fuck around with me. Put them away and forget about it,” Danny says. He’s squirming for a different reason now. Instead of fearing being caught, now he’s just thinking about wearing them. The way they hug his body, the way the lace feels against his skin…

“I’m not kidding. It would be really hot. If I saw you in these, I would definitely want to fuck you,” Dom says. He glances up from the panties to see Danny’s reaction. Something tells him Danny isn’t being honest.

“S…” Danny knows he’s blushing red, so he continues to busy himself to avoid looking at Dom. “Stop it. I’m not gay and you’re being stupid.”

Dom rolls his eyes. “Right, I know you’re not. But maaaybe… If you put these on and dressed up like a girl… it wouldn’t be gay. It’s not gay if it’s between a man and a woman…” He steps closer to Danny. He can hear him panting lightly, and he knows he’s got Danny right where he wants him. “Why don’t you put these on for me… Show me what a pretty girl you can be, and I’ll show you how pretty girls get fucked.”

“Dom…” Danny can’t take his eyes off the panties. He’s already hard. His cheeks are red and his body is hot and his head is clouded with lust. He hesitantly lifts a hand and takes the panties from Dom. He sets them in his lap and keeps staring at them, his heart beating hard in his chest. “I guess… just this once…”

“We’ll see,” Dom says with satisfaction. He pats Danny’s shoulder and takes a step back. “Now go get changed. I’ll give you extra points if you can do your makeup, too.”

Danny just nods slowly and gets up to go to his bedroom. He shuts the door and takes a deep breath, still eyeing the garment in his hands. He can’t believe Dom found them, he’d been so careful to hide it… But maybe this is a good thing. He’ll finally be able to live out one of his deepest fantasies, he can hardly contain his excitement. He just hopes it won’t backfire on him.

He’s trembling as he undresses and slides the lacy thong over his ass. It caresses him beautifully. His hard need strains against is, making it tug tightly against his skin and making him shiver.

There’s more, too. He bites his lip, thinking about Dom’s reaction if he came out all dressed up. Would he be surprised? Disgusted? Probably not that. Maybe they’d fuck for hours because it turns Dom on just as much as it does Danny. His cock twitches in the panties just thinking about it. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. He’s getting all worked up and Dom hasn’t even touched him yet.

He opens his closet and pushes all his clothes aside to the one thing hanging in the back. A skimpy, sexy little cocktail dress he’d thought he’d never have a chance to wear. He pulls it out and gazes at it. His body buzzes with excitement as he pulls it on and zips it up in the back. The fabric brushes and caresses his skin when he moves, and he’s almost afraid he won’t even make it to Dom before he pushes himself over the edge.

He’s caught between rushing to get back out to Dom, and taking his time to look his absolute best. He might never get a chance like this again, he has to make the most of it. He sighs as he makes his way over to his mirror to put some light makeup on. He’d do more, but he doesn’t have that much experience with it. When he looks in the mirror when he’s done, he’s proud of how girly he still looks, even without that much makeup.

He quickly pulls a brush through his hair and takes a second to stand in front of the mirror to make sure he looks perfect. He completes the look with a pair of strappy heels and when he’s satisfied, he gradually makes his way back out to the living room. “...I’m done…” he says quietly. He takes a deep breath before stepping out in front of Dom.

The sight of Danny all dressed up this way goes straight to Dom’s cock. He looks Danny over with hungry eyes, his mind clouding with heavy lust the longer he looks. “Who the fuck knew you were so sexy… Why did you hide it?” he asks. He beckons Danny with a finger, his eyes shamelessly roaming Danny’s body the entire time.

Danny bites his lip, painted with lipstick, and obeys with a nod. Every step shoots pleasure through him, the way his heels touch the floor, the dress sliding over his skin... He reaches Dom in just a few steps, looking up at him through his black eyelashes, his chest rising and falling with anticipation.

He gasps when Dom shoves him into the wall, his face pressing into the plaster and Dom pressing into his back.

Dom grips Danny’s wrists behind his back and leans over him. He kisses Danny’s ear and whispers the last words of friendship Danny will hear for the rest of the night. “If I do something you can’t handle or you otherwise need me to stop, say ‘peaches.’ But until that word leaves your mouth, I’m not holding back, and you’re going to be my personal bitch, understand?”

Danny nods, breathing lightly. “Okay…” he says.

Dom tightens his hand on Danny’s wrists and smacks his ass without warning. It makes Danny gasp sharply and lean away from Dom, but Dom follows him, pressing him harder into the wall. “You will call me Sir when you speak to me,” he says sternly.

Danny nods, his pulse racing. “Yes, Sir… I’ll be your bitch as long as you want.”

“Good girl,” Dom purrs. He licks the shell of Danny’s ear and rubs a soothing hand over Danny’s ass where it stings.

Dom smoothes his hand further down Danny’s ass to his thigh, feeling the smooth skin pulled taut over his muscle. “I never noticed that you shave your legs… Is the rest of you just as smooth?” he asks, pushing his hand up Danny’s short skirt. He feels the lace of the panties with his fingertips and hums approvingly. “How did I never notice you were such a sissy little girl? I bet you’re just dying to taste my cock. To let me fuck you as I please, so deep that you choke on it.”

Danny takes a shuddering breath as Dom flips him on the wall. He’s trapped with his back to the wall and nowhere to hide his face. No way for him to deny how true everything Dom is saying is. He nods his head, sucks in a breath when Dom suddenly cuts him off with a hand around his throat.

Dom grips Danny’s throat tightly, forcing him harder into the wall. “Better yet, I could invite a few of our friends over, let them take turns with you, fucking each of your holes until you’re so full of cum they’ll have to pump your stomach.” He leans closer, intimidatingly in Danny’s face. “Would you like that, whore?”

Danny whimpers, squirming under Dom’s body weight. He wraps his fingers around the hand around his throat but still tries to nod. “Yes Sir, please, I want to taste your cum so badly, Sir, pleas e…” he pleads, his voice raspy from lack of air.

Dom lets him go and Danny gasps for air, rubbing his sore throat, but Dom doesn’t let that last for long. He pins Danny’s wrists to the wall and presses their bodies together. He kisses Danny until he’s breathless, licking and sucking and biting at his tongue and lips until they’re swollen and red.

Danny moans around Dom’s tongue and melts against him. He grinds his hips, but Dom backs away from him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Dom asks with a stern frown. He smooths his hands down Danny’s chest, his side, his hips, his thighs, then he pushes Danny’s skirt up to look at him. “You’re already dripping for me, I’ve barely touched you… I think next time we need to get you a nice little cage to keep your pretty little clit under control.” He rubs a hand briefly over the damp stain in Danny’s panties, making Danny moan again and bite his lip.

“Come, I want to see you,” Dom says, pulling Danny away from the wall. He moves Danny to stand near the couch, then takes a few steps back to just look. He crosses his arms and says, “Show off for me.”

Danny runs a hand through his hair, unsure of what exactly Dom wants. He’s never made it this far before. He has looked at himself a lot in the mirror though. So he does what makes him feel prettiest.

He steps one foot forward, his heels making his legs look longer and sleeker, and he brushes up the hem of his dress just enough as Dom’s eyes travel up his thighs. He turns around, putting his hands on the couch, and leans forward. He sticks his ass out, rocking it back and forth seductively. He bends to touch one of his ankles, slowly tracing his fingers up his smooth, shaved legs to his hips. He brushes the dress up again, leaning over the couch so Dom can see every bit of him as his ass is revealed.

That’s as much as Dom can take before he’s on Danny again. He presses Danny over the couch with a hand on his back and uses his other to push the dress up further. He cups Danny’s pretty sissy ass in his hand and traces the hems of lace with his fingers. Danny shivers and moans as Dom fingers down the middle, rubbing the warm digits over his cunt. “Your pussy is so pretty dressed in lace... “ he says. He tugs the panties to the side and thumbs over it, driving Danny crazy. Looking at it makes Dom hungry.

“Don’t move,” Dom says, then disappears for a moment. He comes back shortly with a few things in his hands. He pops the top on a bottle of lube and squeezes some onto a toy. He turns it on, and Danny sits up suddenly when he hears it start to vibrate at full speed.

“What is--” Danny starts, but Dom shoves him back down.

“Quiet,” Dom demands. He touches the tip of the toy to Danny’s hole, the cold lubricant startling Danny, but he stays quiet like he was told. Dom pushes it in slowly, working it inch by inch, thrusting it shallowly as it goes further and further in, until the whole plug is settled nicely inside Danny’s ass. He lets the panties slide back over it with a devious grin. “Your pussy’s so tight, baby, I can’t wait to fuck you in it. It’s so eager and beautiful, it sucked that plug in like a common cock whore. Stand up,” he says.

He pulls Danny up to stand straight and Danny can hardly breathe. The vibes are too much for him, it makes his eyes water with the effort it takes not to cum. “Sir, I’m-- I can’t--”

Dom covers his mouth with a hand, not interested in what he has to say. “If you cum without permission, you’ll be punished. What good is a whole who can’t follow simple directions?” he asks. Danny just nods weakly, his body trembling from stimulation.

“On your knees,” Dom says. He sits on the couch and watches Danny kneel obediently in front of him. He spreads his legs and beckons Danny closer.

Danny shuffles forward on his knees, his stomach filled with thousands of butterflies. It feels like he’s been waiting for this for centuries. Dom doesn’t even have to tell him to do it before he reaches forward and quickly undoes Dom’s pants. He nearly starts to drool when Dom’s cock is finally in his hands. It’s heavy and red and hard and huge. His heart races as he leans in to wrap his lips around the head of it. He moans, his eyes closing in a moment of bliss before he opens them to look back up at Dom to make sure what he’s doing is okay. The last thing he wants is to be denied this pleasure.

Dom eyes Danny, looking beautiful with his cock in his mouth, smearing his lipstick… Dom nods and pets a hand through Danny’s hair. He lets Danny go at his own pace for a few minutes, bobbing beautifully and sucking hungrily. He lifts off to sink further, to take Dom’s balls in his mouth and suck on those as well.

It’s better than Danny could have ever imagined. He loves it, he feels so complete with Dom in his mouth, in his hands. He worships it with his tongue and his lips, moaning like a whore while he does, to show Dom just how much he appreciates the meal.

It’s just as good for Dom, but it’s still missing something… Tears. He fists his hand tightly in Danny’s hair and shoves his cock further down his throat.

Danny gags and chokes and tries to push away, but Dom keeps him there. “Keep sucking,” he demands, but Danny continues to struggle helplessly, choking for air. His eyes well with tears as Dom forces him to stay, and he finally closes his lips weakly around the shaft again as the tears start to roll down his cheeks.

Dom watches the mascara run down Danny’s face with a satisfied smile. He loosens his grip on Danny’s hair, but Danny knows better than to pull off. He pulls away just enough to suck a breath through his nose before Dom starts to fuck him in his throat.

It hurts, but Danny still loves it. He can’t help it. The taste alone is enough to make him forget he’s not allowed to cum. Being used this way makes his skin crawl with waves of heat and pleasure, and he feels like he’s breaking. Like he belongs to Dom-- he’s Dom’s personal bitch, just like he said.

Dom suddenly pulls out, and Danny finds himself at a loss. He whines desperately and opens his eyes to see Dom still pumping his cock. He licks his raw lips, watching eagerly, waiting for Dom to put it back in his mouth, but that’s not what Dom wants.

“Open your mouth,” Dom says, and Danny obeys. A few seconds later Dom is shooting thick streams of white cum across his face and on his tongue. Dom shudders at the sight and continues to stroke himself until his orgasm passes. He uses his fingers to wipe Danny’s face and feed him the rest of the cum, which Danny hungrily swallows and sucks Dom’s fingers until they’re clean.

Dom cups Danny’s cheek and looks down at him with a grin. “I hope you’re not tired yet… Not until I get to fuck your pretty little pussy. I know you need it,” he says, thumbing Danny’s cheek bone.

“I do-- I need it, Sir, I need you to fuck me, I need you to fill me with your cum, Sir, please…” Danny begs, his throat raw with effort. He leans forward again to suckle at the head of Dom’s cock, kissing it and stroking it with his tongue while he pumps Dom with his hand, hoping to get him hard again.

Dom pulls him away after a few seconds though, making Danny whine with disappointment. Dom stands back up and lifts Danny to bend him over the couch again.

It’s hard to Danny to remain standing in his heels. His legs are weak with his need to cum, the rest of him oversensitive as well. He can barely stand it when Dom thumbs over the plug still nestled deep in his ass. “ Sir, I-- Please let me cum… I don’t know if I…” Danny pleads. He bites his lip, his eyes closed tight to keep from crying again.

“Soon…” is all Dom says before he reaches around Danny to finally free his cock from the panties. He clamps his fingers tight around the base of Danny’s cock.

Danny cries out, the denial painful. He shakes his head desperately and pleads again, “Pleas e, Sir…”

Dom ignores him and reaches with his other hand to rub Danny’s sensitive head relentlessly. “Your clit is so fucking wet, it’s making such a mess…” Dom says. He thrusts his own dick between Danny’s cheeks and starts to thrust slowly against him. He rocks over the vibrating plug, both pleasing himself and torturing Danny at the same time. He’s hard again in a matter of minutes and Danny is crying beneath him.

Dom leans over him, close to his ear to speak quietly. “Are you ready to cum?” he asks. Danny nods weakly, his hands clenched tightly against the couch cushions as tears continue to smear what’s left of his makeup. Dom moves a hand to catch Danny’s semen and then lets go of Danny’s cock.

Danny all but screams as he finally orgasms, his whole body rocking and convulsing with the pleasure and pain. He cums so hard his vision goes dark and he gets dizzy. His arms give out and he starts to collapse onto the couch, but Dom doesn’t let him.

“Don’t pass out just yet, bitch, we’re not done,” Dom says. He picks Danny up like a doll and lays him on his back on the couch. He watches Danny shiver and whimper. His dress is wrinkled and his face is a mess and it’s one of the most gorgeous things Dom as ever seen. He settles himself nicely between Danny’s legs and holds his handful of cum to Danny’s lips. “Eat it,” he says.

Danny opens his eyes and takes a few heavy breaths. It takes him a few seconds to realize what Dom had asked him to do, but when he gets it he sits up a bit to grab Dom’s hand. He licks it until it’s clean and then keeps licking. He sucks a few of Dom’s fingers into his mouth and hums contently as he finally comes down from his orgasm and relaxes.

“Are you ready for more?” Dom asks. He wiggles the plug still inside Danny, and it makes him writhe and gasp as he realizes it’s still in there. His raw moans tell Dom that yes, he is ready for more.

Dom wiggles the plug some more, pumping it shallowly in and out as he slowly removes it completely.

Danny feels empty without it, incomplete. He wraps his legs around Dom’s waist demandingly, blinded by his need to be filled. “Dom-- Sir, please, I need you, pleas e fuck me, I need you…” he rocks his hips uselessly and Dom just smirks at him.

“My dick is a treat and you have to earn it. Do you think you’ve earned it?” Dom asks. He moves against Danny again, their dicks sliding together as he thrusts into him.

Feeling Dom’s cock rub against him and not inside him is the worst tease Danny can imagine. It drives him senseless and he tugs at his own hair out of frustration. He whines with need and thrusts in time with Dom, not knowing what else to do to ‘earn it.’ “Please Sir, I’ll do anything you want, just please… please give me your dick, please, I want to feel it inside me… I want to please you until I feel you cum inside me. Please let me please you Sir…”

Dom hums as he pretends to think it over. The truth is he can hardly resist and he’s already so hard he’s not sure how long he’ll last. He brushes a hand over Danny’s wet cheek and cups it gently. “You’re a fucking beautiful mess… A true slut, all the way to your core.”

Dom reaches for the lube again and slicks himself up. He holds Danny’s hips and pushes in slowly at first. Danny’s back arches high off the couch, his breath caught in a gasp as just the head slips in. “Fuck, fuck me, holy shit, I…” Danny breathes out. He groans and his toes curl erotically as Dom shoves it the rest of the way in.

Dom is so much bigger than that plug had been and it makes Danny’s eyes roll into the back of his head. He shudders and grabs onto Dom, digging in with his plain, unpainted nails as they fuck, leaving scratches all down and across Dom’s back. He can’t help it, he needs something to keep him grounded or he might lose himself in this feeling forever.

Dom thrusts hard and fast and Danny can hardly catch his breath. It makes it that much harder to keep up when Dom kisses him just as hard as he’s driving into him. He’s dizzy all over again, and the only thing keeping him awake is Dom’s delicious scent. He clings desperately to Dom, and this time he does scream when he cums. His voice is broken and hoarse and satisfied as he feels Dom cum deep inside him. They ride it out together until it’s over, and then they both lay exhausted in a pile.

As they come down, Danny is grateful for Dom’s warm body on top of him because he starts to feel cold. His body is sore and he definitely feels like he’s about to fall asleep. Just as he’s about to doze off, though, he’s startled back awake by Dom patting him on the cheek.

“Hey,” Dom says. “Don’t fall asleep, you’re super gross… Let’s go get you cleaned up.” He sits up and pulls Danny with him, as much as Danny’s whole being screams in protest.

“Can’t I just… have a little nap first…” Danny asks with a yawn, but he forces himself to follow Dom anyway. He stands in the shower and lets Dom take all his clothes off. He doesn’t really open his eyes though until he feels cold water hit him. He yelps with a small jump, and Dom shushes him.

“Relax. Rinse off a little, and I’ll be back with some nice bath stuff for you. You did well today, you deserve it,” Dom says, then leaves the bathroom.

Danny sighs and does as he’s told. He lays down in the tub and closes his eyes again after Dom plugs the drain. He hums tiredly as Dom pets a hand through his hair. Later he’ll probably feel gross and embarrassed about how he acted today, but for now… It feels good.

 


End file.
